


Little Cato interview: Into Space Stars bonus episode(ep.20)

by Blackleader369



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackleader369/pseuds/Blackleader369
Summary: Espurreso host a bonus episode where he gets the chance to talk with the son of none other that the 'Master of Death' himself: Little Cato.
Relationships: Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Little Cato (Final Space) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Little Cato interview: Into Space Stars bonus episode(ep.20)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Final Space Secret Santa gift to Gabe Jones, AKA the host of the Into Final Space podcast, although podcasts are not my thing, I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy my first (of many I hope) fanfic .

*Little Cato couldn't sleep, and who could blame him?  
After everything that he had pass: losing his dad, failing to avenge him, being stuck in an unfamiliar planet and having to work just to have food; And the fact that his tend and bed were literally made out of trash didn't help him either.*

Little Cato: I can't take this anymore, i have to find a way to get out of here; I swear, if i hear one more thing from that Tryvuulian, i'll-

*The complaints of Little Cato were interrupted by a weird sound not so far away.*

'Great. What now?' Little Cato thought while getting up and close to the noise.

'Ow, that's going to hurt tomorrow' said the strange person; 'Well, at least i got the tool, so now i only need to-'  
'Stop, don't move' said Little Cato while pointing a very sharp trash picker. 'Get up and turn around'.  
'Look, i don't any trouble' he said while slowing turning around.

*Little Cato now could see better the strange figure, he was a ventrexian too, but with red fur and brown hair, wearing a jacket and a shirt with a weird logo.*

Little Cato: who are you?  
'The name is Espurreso' he said.  
Little Cato: Who?  
Espurreso: You know, from Into Space Stars.  
Little Cato: ...  
Espurreso: The podcast guy?  
Little Cato: What's a podcast?  
Espurreso: You ... don't know what it is?  
Little Cato: Let's just say I haven't been so much updated in the past 3 years.

*After some seconds of an awkward silence between the two ventrenxians, Espurreso tried to explain what a podcast is.*

Espurreso: Okay, podcasts are something that you can discuss whatever you want. Some people talk about nature, others talk about experiences, i talk with famous people, i interview them to let people know better about them, and then i post online for other people to listen.  
Little Cato: Wait, so is like a radio program?  
Espurreso: Yeah, kinda of. But more modern and people from different planets listen to.

*A light bulb goes on over Little Cato's head, If Gary was still out there, IF he was still alive, maybe Little Cato could tell him to look for him, to find him. Maybe with some luck, Gary could hear him.*

Espurreso: Look, I don't want any trouble, I just want to borrow this tool a little bit to fix my microphone.  
'Can i-' said Little Cato while putting his trash picker down' can i be a part of your next pod-thing? It's really important'.

Espurreso look at the kid with an awkward face.  
Espurreso: Uh...sorry kid, no offense but, i just interview really interesting people. So unless you know someone like that, there's nothing i can do.  
He then starts to walk away.

'No, it can't end like this' Little Cato thought 'i was so close i-' Little Cato then stop's to think and yell at Espurreso.  
Little Cato: WAIT! I know someone like this! My dad!  
'Oh, yeah? And who is he? Ask Espurreso still walking away, not taking Little Cato seriously.  
Little Cato: Avocato.

*Espurreso then stop walking and turns to Little Cato, making the most shocking and disbelief face that boy has ever seen.*

Espurreso: No way! Avocato? "THE" Avocato?! THE MASTER OF DEATH AND ONE OF THE MOST FIERCEFUL GENERAL'S IN HISTORY?!

*Little Cato didn't like that his dad, the man that sacrificed himself to save him, was remembered by this, but if he were able to give Gary a message, so be it.*

Little Cato:..Yes. I even have a photo with us if you want proof.

*Espurreso kept looking at the photo and Little Cato for a moment before raising his hands in excitement.*

Espurreso: JACKPOT. That change's everything.  
Little Cato: So... that means you gonna do?  
Espurreso then puts his hands on Little Cato's shoulders: Gonna? I insist to have you.  
Little Cato: Great, but didn't you need that tool?

*Espurreso then notices that in his excitement, he ends   
up throwing the tool away.*

Espurreso: Oh Crap. You're right.  
Little Cato: do you need any help?  
Espurreso: No need. Just enter in my ship right there and wait.  
Little Cato: Alright.

-SOME TIME LATER-

Espurreso: Alright, you can come in now.  
*Little Cato walks in a total different area of the ship, it had four chairs, four microphones, a big table and some pizza boxes.*

Little Cato: Is ... quite messy ...  
Espurreso: Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't expecting to record an episode today, but have a seat.  
'So, how exactly this gonna work?' Little Cato ask while sitting in a chair.  
Espurreso: basically, i will ask some questions and you have to answer and justify the answer.  
Little Cato: So is like an interrogation?  
Espurreso: WHAT?! NO! Well, actually, come to think about it, is kinda like, but you have my word that i will not force you to answer something you don't want to.  
Little Cato: Ok, sounds good to me.  
Espurreso: Alright. Now stay quiet and wait until i say so.

*Espurreso then press a button and a music start to play; after the short music ends, he starts to talk.*

Espurreso: Hello everyone, welcome to Into Space Stars, ep.20, i'm your host Espurreso. Today, we have a little special guest, can you introduce yourself?  
Little Cato: Okay, so my name is-uh- Little Cato; I am 14 years old and i'm the son of Avocato, don't think you need to know more about me.  
Espurreso: Ok Little Ca-, can i call you 'LC' for now own?  
LC: Sure.  
Espurreso: Ok LC, i know that this sound like a dumb question, but where were you born?  
LC: Well, i was first born in Ventrexia, but i spend a big part of my life in Tera-Con-Prime.  
Espurreso: Why?  
LC: My dad started to work for lord commander when i was around one to two years old.  
Espurreso: And how was growing up there?  
LC: It was ... hard to say at least. Not that my dad didn't love me,but is kinda hard having friends when everyone fears him. I never got to go to a school, and it was rare when i got chances to do normal activities.  
Espurreso: so ... you never had someone besides him? What about your mom?  
LC: She actually died, sometime after having me.  
Espurreso: Oh, sorry. I-I didn't mean to-  
LC: Is alright. I don't know so much about her. Dad- he never really like to talk about her, and he always got a little sad whenever i quoted her.  
Espurreso: Oh. And by the way, where is he?  
'He ... i ... sorry, but ca- can we skip this question please?' Ask Little Cato that was starting to lower down his head and try to hold his tears.

*The boy's reaction took Espurreso by surprise. Although he could have an idea of what happened, he didn't want to pressure him for more details, after all, he promised he won't force him to answer anything that he didn't want to.*

Espurreso: Yeah- i mean, sure.  
LC: Thanks.  
Espurreso: How's ... how's was your relation with him? If you don't mind?  
LC:It was complicated, but not in a bad way. He loved me, but he never really...talked that, you know? He was also super busy and most of the time, it was only me.  
Espurreso: Man, it must have sucked.  
LC: Well, it got to a point where i start to train to fight myself one day.  
Espurreso: To fight yourself? That seems...very unlikely to happen.  
LC: Yeah. But he never missed a chance to be with me. Like, when i was a contest in Thimble he was always there to see me, to cheer for me, and he was very happy when i won.  
Espurreso: Ohhh, now i remember, you were the Ventrexia's Thimble Elite Junior Champion some years ago. Man, you destroy that poor girl.  
LC: Yeah, dad didn't stop talking about this for the rest of the week, he always found a way to mention that and say how good i was.

*Both Little Cato and Espurreso starts to chuckle a   
little*

Espurreso: He sound like a great dad...  
LC: He was the best...i just wish i could have spend more time with him.  
Espurreso:...Alright. I think this is enough.  
LC: Already? That was quick.  
Espurreso: Yeah, this is more like a short bonus episode...do you have anything else to say?

*Little Cato thinks a little and comes to a conclusion*  
LC: Actually, yeah...Gary, i hope that you hear this, is really me, i know that you gonna find a way to find me, i will be waiting for you.  
*With this, Little Cato informs Espurreso that he is done.*

Espurreso: Well folks, that's all for this bonus episode of 'Into Space Stars', thank you for joining me today Little Cato, also if you want to submit some questions for the next interview, join the Into Space Stars Discord. And i'll see you next time on Into Space Stars.  
*After that, Espurreso stop's recording, while getting out, he offers Little Cato a nice pizza and a bottle of soda; After eating, Little Cato decided to leave the ship.*

Espurreso: Thanks again for letting me interview you.  
Little Cato: Don't worry, and thanks for the pizza, i was starving.  
Espurreso: Is fine. I wish i could do more for you, but my ship is just for one person and my next stop is 5 days from here.  
Little Cato: Is alright. I think is better if i stay here in case Gary appears.  
Espurreso: Ok, good luck Little Cato, i hope to see you again.  
Little Cato: You too, Espurreso.

*With that, Espurreso flies his ship into the sky and disappears among the clouds*.  
Little Cato: Dammit, is already dawn? I didn't sleep at all.(sighs) Hope today will be more easy.

* Little Cato picks up the trash picker and puts on a hood to start the day, unaware that a surprise was coming for him, and the beginning of one of the greatest adventures he would have.*

**Author's Note:**

> Since the story takes place in the Final Space universe, I changed the name of your podcast because (at least for me) it didn't make sense for you to name yourself as something that could destroy the universe.


End file.
